Many network users, such as companies, have multiple sites within a metro area or region and desire to provide “internal” or LAN-like network connectivity between those locations, each of which may comprise an intranet. In addition, some of these network users desire network connections that are still somewhat private with suppliers and customers, or an extranet network connection.
Conventionally, network users have relied on point-to-point private line circuits and shared WAN (wide area network) technologies, such as frame relay and ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) technologies.
In some applications, use of the foregoing approaches is limited in providing network users an efficient, scalable solution. For example, network users using point-to-point private line circuits typically require a separate point-to-point private line circuit for each pair of locations, or sites. Consequently, a network user having four locations requires six point-to-point private line circuits and a network user having six locations requires fifteen point-to-point private line circuits. Thus, the point-to-point private line circuit solution is not easily scalable and for large numbers of locations even larger numbers of point-to-point private line circuits are necessary. Indeed, for large numbers of locations, a point-to-point private line circuit solution can be expensive due to the cost of establishing and maintaining the various point-to-point private line circuits.
In addition, the point-to-point private line circuit solution is not bandwidth efficient. That is, unused bandwidth on some of the point-to-point private line circuits is not typically available for routing network traffic traversing other of the point-to-point private line circuits. The point-to-point private line circuit solution is further inefficient since data packets sent to all locations must be set over each of the multiple point-to-point private line circuits.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for providing LAN-type network connectivity between multiple locations of a network user that is bandwidth efficient and highly scalable. An additional need exists to provide such a system and method that is easily provisioned and managed.
This invention relates to communication networks, and in particular to a system and method for providing transparent LAN (Local Area Network) services.